Runaway
by WaterFarie88
Summary: A mysterious girl runs away from home with an interesting secret. She meets Gohan and follows them to fight Buu. She tries to discover more about herself during the journey. R&R.


Disclaimer: I own Claudia and her family. I don't own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
Note: This is my first DBZ fanfic. I haven't seen all of it so some of the things might not be correct. I've seen up to Vegeta and Goku trying to save everyone from Buu. No, Claudia is not going to fall in love with anyone from DBZ.  
  
I'm not going to name my chapters in this fanfic because I'm bad at titles. Please excuse my verb tenses. I'm half asleep right now. Lol. I know that I skipped lots of parts. I'm not writing about Gohan, I'm writing about Claudia and what happens to her and for half the thing, she's going to be zoned out. Just read the story, it's hard to explain.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Chapter 1~*  
  
Claudia looked out over the gently, tumbling ocean. Her sky blue dress fluttered around her like a billion butterflies. Maybe I should go there, she thought to herself. She sighed and bowed her head, her long auburn hair flowing down her front. She decided not to go and started walking along the beach. Claudia was carrying her green duffel bag, which included some of her clothes, a map, a brush, some cash, and a few books. She kept thinking about her house and her family. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I can't stand my life anymore, she thought. I have to get away from here.  
  
"Claudia.." Someone called her name. It was very faint. Claudia knew that they were far away. She saw a town, about 500 ft away, and ran to it. She stopped when she got to the edge of the town. Claudia was lost. She didn't know where she was. This town wasn't on her map either.  
  
"Hello." A black haired boy waved to her. He had brown eyes and an innocent face. He wore a white shirt and brown pants. He was carrying logs to his house.  
  
Claudia noticed that he had on the Orange Star High School uniform on. She smiled at him and said, "Hi. Um. I'm kind of lost. I live in West City. How far is it from here?"  
  
The boy replied, "About 500 miles, why?"  
  
"Wow! I walked that long?" Claudia looked amazed.  
  
"You WHAT?! You walked?!" He looked shocked. "You must be in pretty good shape. What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm running away, I guess." She laughed. She didn't know what exactly she was doing.  
  
"Running away?" He asked. He thought for a moment and then said, "You must be that girl everyone's looking for. Your name is. Claudia?"  
  
"Well, yes." She answered truthfully.  
  
"I'm Gohan. Nice to meet you. Why did you run away?"  
  
"I just can't stand my life anymore, that's why." She said it like it was obvious.  
  
"Um. O.kay." He looked very confused.  
  
"I." Claudia was about to say something, but she collapsed. She hadn't eaten in days. Claudia was always on the move. Gohan caught her in his arms and carried her into the white, round building behind him.  
  
"Er. Mom, we kind of have a visitor." Gohan said uneasily.  
  
Chi-Chi gasped when she saw Claudia. "Gohan! What did you do to her?"  
  
"I didn't do anything, Mom. I swear!" Gohan answered. He put her on his bed and his mother came in with some soup and bread. She left it on the end table. When Claudia woke up, she ate the food on the table for her. Where am I? What have I gotten myself into now? I hope my powers can get my out of here. She thought.  
  
"Claudia, you're awake!" Goten ran into the room and jumped on the bed, right next to Claudia.  
  
"Hello, who are you?" Claudia asked.  
  
"I'm Goten. Gohan's my brother. That's my mom." Goten pointed at Chi-Chi.  
  
"Thank-you for your hospitality." Claudia thanked them. She asked meekly, "Do you mind if I stay with you for a while?"  
  
"That's fine with us. You can go with me to my school." Gohan answered.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The next morning, Claudia dressed in a light green flannel shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She followed Gohan out the door.  
  
"You have to promise not to tell anyone about this." Gohan said when he called the Flying Nimbus.  
  
"You need a Flying Nimbus? Can't you fly?" She asked. She took off into the air on a pair of wings.  
  
Gohan looked stunned. "You can fly? But! But."  
  
"C'mon. Or else we'll be late for school." Claudia laughed.  
  
"I'll need lots of answers after this!" Gohan shouted as he raced against Claudia  
  
She stopped abruptly.  
  
"Ah!" Gohan almost crashed into her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just realized that I don't know where the school is." They started laughing.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
After school, Claudia was about to take off, when Gohan grabbed her arm. "I want you to meet my friend. And plus, you can't just take off here on top of the school. People would see you and think you're an alien or something."  
  
"But don't they already think I am." Claudia answered.  
  
"You ARE a weird one." Gohan ran into an alley and took off while Claudia followed him.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Bulma!" Gohan called when he got to her house. Bulma came out to greet them.  
  
"Is that your girlfriend?" Claudia inquired.  
  
"Bulma? No, of course not. She too old to be my girlfriend." Gohan answered with a chuckle.  
  
"Too old! Well! The nerve. You come to my house to insult me on my age!" Bulma yelled at Gohan.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Gohan shouted. Claudia laughed again.  
  
"That's not funny." Bulma stated.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." Claudia apologized.  
  
"You're kind of odd." Bulma observed.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" Claudia inquired.  
  
"Well. Not really, but hey, Gohan and everyone else I know are odd!" Bulma said cheerfully. "Let's go inside. It's too chilly out here."  
  
The two teens followed Bulma into the living room.  
  
"Primitive." Claudia observed.  
  
"Primitive? Don't you know that we have the best stuff in the world?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Go find Grandpa, Trunks. The three of us need to talk." She pointed at Claudia and Gohan.  
  
"Fine! I can tell that I'm not wanted here." Trunks sulked off.  
  
"That child. He's not of this planet, is he? Neither is Gohan or Goten. And there's someone else here in this house too. A male?" Claudia said.  
  
"Claudia? Are you okay?" Gohan looked nervous.  
  
"I'm fine. Oh sorry. Sometimes I get into my little mood and the strangest thing is that I can't remember anything that happened in the mood." Claudia answered. She looked around. "Where are we?"  
  
"We're in Bulma's house and you just called Bulma's equipment primitive." Gohan explained.  
  
"I did? Oh sorry." Claudia answered. She looked very sincere.  
  
"It's alright, I guess. Now can we get on with it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Claudia came from this city. Can you find her house?" Gohan replied.  
  
"Let me see. Claudia, what's your address?"  
  
"I don't know. I think it's on Bridge Street, but I might be wrong. The house number is 064, but I don't want to find my house. It's just a house, not my home." Claudia declared.  
  
"You said something about people thinking that you're an alien." Gohan said.  
  
"Oh yes, I think I'm an alien." Claudia believed.  
  
"Um. That's weird. You don't look any different." Bulma thought.  
  
"You're joking, right?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes, if you say so. But I know there's something wrong with me. Please help me." Claudia pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but without Goku and everyone else, I can't really help you. I'm not really good with aliens." Bulma said.  
  
Claudia pouted. Gohan put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her to the door. "Let's go. I have to teach Videl and Goten how to fly now. You can watch if you want."  
  
They flew off in the direction of Gohan's house.  
  
Bulma watched as they flew. "Those kids have to be careful, but I doubt that they would. Claudia is a weird girl. Maybe she really is an alien, if that's what you want to call them."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Gohan! Where have you been?" Videl stood next to the oak tree, tapping her foot impatiently. "I've been waiting for you for at least an hour!" She glared at Claudia. "Is that your girlfriend? That's what you were doing for an hour!"  
  
"Wait, let me explain!" Gohan up his hands up defensively.  
  
"We've been at Bulma's house trying to figure out where I came from and no, I'm not his girlfriend." Claudia explained.  
  
"Whatever! Just teach me how to fly." Videl looked relieved.  
  
"Now, you remember your other lessons, right?" Gohan asked. Videl nodded her head. "Good. Now try to push the energy beneath you." Videl followed Gohan's instruction while he dictated.  
  
Claudia laid on the grass and looked up into the clear sky. She was concentrating really hard on something. Her mind started drifting to a place very far from Earth. She saw a beautiful, clear, purple sky and lots of what appears to be red trees. There are lots of people that look like humans walking around, but Claudia was sure that they weren't humans. After all, that place didn't look like anything on Earth. She did this everyday for a week. That's how long it took Videl to learn how to fly.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
It was a bright, sunny day, just like the day she met Videl. Claudia was so into looking at that far away world that she didn't even realize that Gohan was trying to tell her something important.  
  
"Claudia, did you hear me? Are you in there?" Gohan waved his arms in front of her.  
  
"What? Oh sorry. I was just looking into the sky." Claudia apologized.  
  
"Claudia, we have to go to bed soon if we want to get to the Martial Arts Tourniment on time tomorrow." Gohan told her.  
  
"Oh, it's already dark?" Claudia looked surprised. Claudia got up, with some help from Gohan, and walked back into the house. She strolled to her room and locked her door.  
  
"There's something wrong with that girl." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"What? How can you tell?" Gohan looked at his mother in astonishment.  
  
"She never locked her door before." Chi-Chi responded. They both looked at Claudia's door.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
I'm not really good at ending a chapter. Did ya like this chapter? 


End file.
